


Drabbles of the Force

by WomanOfWinterfell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanOfWinterfell/pseuds/WomanOfWinterfell
Summary: Short drabbles inspired by promts





	1. Eyes

Kylo Ren wore his mask for many reasons; to provoke fear, to homage his grandfather, to create a unity in the Knights of Ren. For Kylo though, it was to hide the weakness in his eyes. To hide the sorrow at the mention of his father, of the fear when he failed a mission, of the guilt that pledged his soul when he wavered in the Dark. 

Yet he showed her his confusion at her accomplishments, his confidence in his ability, his pity at the loneliness that he finds within her, his fear of power and lack of his own, the anger he felt as they battled, his desire to show her the ways of the Dark, and his pain as he lay in snow of the collapsing Starkiller. For Rey he removed his mask, he showed her his eyes, his face, his strengths, his weaknesses; he showed her himself.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by politicalmamaduck

The first time Rey touched him she was nothing more then swaddled bundle Uncle Luke had placed in his arms, and he watched as her tiny hands reached up to pull at his padawan braid. 

He felt the surge again countless times; when infant Ray fell sleep tightly griping his finger, when her hand was on his cheek and she attempted her first word of “Bwen,” when Ben’s hands surrounded hers as he showed her how to hold a lightsaber, when he would come back from missions with bruises and Rey would try her best at force healing, when he slapped her hand away the time she tried to look into his mind and almost saw the darkness, when he carried her unconscious form onto the ship after the massacre, and when he had to pry her tiny hands off his arm and leaving her on the sands of Jakku without her memories. 

He spent fourteen years as Kylo Ren trying to forget that surge, that pull to the light, but when the scavenger grabs his hand and saber, forcing it down into the snow he feels it again, and with the shock of light weakens him, allowing her final attack. 

Kylo Ren attempted to push himself out of the snow, hoping to touch minds once more with her, with Rey, but it was too late, the earth had pushed them away from each other. 

She was too far away for him to touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These shorts are created from prompts I get on tumblr, if you have a prompt for me, feel free to message me at lyannasnow.tumblr.com


End file.
